Mistaken Identity
by keller12917
Summary: The Simon brothers and friend are visiting San Francisco see the results when they run into Steve and Jeannie.


**A/N If you aren't familiar with "Simon and Simon"-it was a detective show from the 1980s, filmed in San Diego, California, about two brothers who ran a private detective agency. It starred Gerald McRaney and Jameson Parker as Rick and A.J. Simon respectively. It was humorous as well as dramatic. It ran on CBS from 1981 to 1989.**

**Darleen Carr who portrayed Jeannie Stone on "The Streets of San Francisco" in the 1970s guest starred on "Simon and Simon" four times. The character Dr. Sandy Sawyer, a zoo vet, in this story was portrayed by Darleen Carr in the "Simon and Simon" episode "The Least Dangerous Game." In my story the two characters meet in San Francisco. See what happens!**

**Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

_I also do not profit from the characters from "Simon and Simon" _

**MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

Dr. Sandy Sawyer, the slender, wavy styled shoulder length brunette vet with sparkling blue eyes happened to be in San Francisco with the Simon brothers Rick and A.J. She was there for a zoological veterinary conference and the Simon brothers were there to deliver a rare automobile for a client. They had arranged to meet for dinner at Enrico's after her conference was over for the day.

At the same time, Steve and Jeannie were doing some shopping or rather Jeannie did the shopping, Steve acted only as designated package carrier and clothing and other purchases approver. When the load got too heavy he just headed outside to load some packages into the trunk of his car and decided to wait on her there. Leaning against his car, he checked his watch after he has been there a little while, wondering how long Jeannie was going to be, when he saw a familiar face walking past, as though she did not even see him. He reached out his hand to take her arm and was surprised when she pulled away from his hand.

"Jeannie, the car is right here. Where were you going?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I have never seen you before in my life." Sandy stated surprised, but kindly.

"Jeannie, come on stop the kidding. I'm the one who might not recognize you wearing your new clothes but I'm still the same Steve!" he said calmly.

"My name is Sandy, Dr. Sandy Sawyer, from San Diego." Sandy explained.

Steve looked totally confused when the Simons showed up and came over to their friend and Steve. Rick spoke up first, trying to find out what was going on as they had been waiting for Sandy at Enrico's and noticed that she had been accosted by a stranger.

"Look, mac she is with us, we would appreciate our traveling companion not being bothered by the locals." Rick spoke abruptly.

"Sandy, you know this guy?" A.J. asked cautiously.

"Of course not, he just mistook me for someone else named Jeannie." Sandy answered his inquiry.

As they are standing there the slender, straight styled shoulder length brunette young woman with sparkling blue eyes came out of the shop with a few more packages calling out to Steve. All heads turned at the sound of her voice and the three pairs of eyes dart back and forth between Jeannie and Sandy. The two women just looked at each other in disbelief. All five were amazed at the resemblance between the two ladies and were at a loss what to say. A.J. was the first to recover the use of his tongue.

"Good Lord, they are twins!" A.J. exclaimed highly surprised and amused.

Steve and the others were totally flabbergasted once he was sure he had the right "Jeannie" he apologized to Sandy for his mistake.

"No apologies necessary, the resemblance is incredible, just amazing." Sandy spoke in a still shocked voice.

Once the Simons and Sandy had moved on their way to Enrico's and Steve and Jeannie were in his car, he looked at her license in a joking way to make sure he had the right woman. She popped his arm as if she was insulted but there was a big smile on her face.

"Just checking, Mike would kill me if I brought home the wrong girl. I honestly think your doppelganger would probably have decked me if her two friends had not shown up and distracted her. When you came out all of us were shocked seeing both of you looking almost like twins." Steve could not stop shaking his head at the memory.

"I have better proof that I am Jeannie than just a driving license." Jeannie teased.

"Oh yeah, do tell." Steve answered curiously.

She whispered something in his ear that made him smile softly at her.

"Convinced, now?" Jeannie asked quietly.

"Very much so. You are most definitely Jeannie." Steve answered, completely sure of her identity.

"Then let's go home before you find another strange girl to try to take home instead of me." Jeannie quipped.


End file.
